


Building Blocks

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i dunno, i have sO MANY FEELINGS, kind of vows?, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Houses are made out of bricks. Homes are made out of people





	

It builds so slowly. The mortar; just words of comfort, fleeting glances across filled rooms, touches that linger on tingling skin. They held everything else together, even stressed, these walls will not crumble.

There’s something even time can’t take from you.

Each brick a secret, bared and bloody red, layered up and up until there weren’t any scattered across the ground. Nothing left to trip upon, nothing left to throw.

These homes we build are always centered around a person.

Green and blue, windows to the soul, there must be cracks to let the light in. Shades of skin and lashes but those covers are brief and can’t hide the truth that lies inside. 

Smiles spread paint across the walls, vibrant rose, an off-white that warms the heart. Every laugh, another picture frame to remember. Every tear, a blanket to cuddle in.

* * *

 

_Because I wouldn’t decorate this home with Picassos or Monets, I’d decorate this home with you, immortalized in oils and acrylics._

It takes years of quiet conversations, the lights of a city spread out below, to slowly take those bricks down. But they’ve protected you for years and years and they will continue to do so. 

But I’ll lay mine in with them, intermixed, just like when I hold your hand. Our fingers tangled up, your heartbeat in my palm, mine in yours. You tell me mine’s on my sleeve, but it’s beating right there, set in a band on your finger.

_I couldn’t imagine my heart anywhere else._

And when it’s all too much, the loss, the aches, the noise, the screams out in the world and the screams in my head, it’s your heartbeat that I listen for. That steady beat pulls me back to these familiar walls. 

I told you once that you were safe, I’ll build these walls to the stars to keep that promise. Whatever this world, or the hundreds of others, throw at us, I will protect these walls. I’ll hold you close in the da _rkest of nights, in the brightest of days..._

* * *

 

_Because I wouldn’t decorate this home with Twain or Hemmingway, I’d decorate this home with you, immortalized in paper and ink._

It takes years of brazen pushes, the lights of the office blinding above, to slowly take down those bricks. But they’ve protected your loved ones for years and years and I won’t shatter them for myself.

But I will move them, lay them with mine, like the pages we perfected together day after day. Our time ticking by, legs pressed together, heartbeats in our throats. You tell me mine’s in my work, but it’s pounding against your wrist.

_I couldn't imagine my heart anywhere else._

And when it’s all too much, the slander, the betrayals, the disappointments, the words in the boardroom and the words in my head, it’s your voice I listen for. That steady tone pulls me back to these familiar walls.

I told you once there’d always be a place for you at my side, I’ll rip down stars to keep that promise. Whatever this world, or the hundreds of others, throw at us, I will repair these walls. I’ll hold you in the da _rkest of nights, in the brightest of days..._


End file.
